


What Happens Next

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing she needs is exactly what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Happens Next  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 107  
>  **Summary:** The last thing she needs is exactly what she wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Ten](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1312048.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/534790/534790_original.jpg)

Buffy couldn't stop trembling as he stared at her mouth as if he couldn't wait to devour her. Shivers danced down her spine and raced through her, turning her body into liquid putty. She clenched her teeth tight to stop the moan from escaping her. 

She knew she should turn and walk away, leave this place, leave him, the last thing she needed was to get caught up with another vampire especially Spike. But Buffy couldn't move, every cell in her body was rooted to the spot desperate to see what would happen next.

Would Spike kiss her? _Oh God, please, just once let him kiss me._


End file.
